1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body protector, in detail relates to a body protector used at a time of executing combat sports such as a boxing, a karate, a taekwondo, a kick boxing and the like, and particularly relates to a body protector for effectively protecting an upper half of the body of an athlete during a game of the combat sports by installing so as to cover a front surface of the upper half of the body of the athlete.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to protect the body of the athlete, particularly the upper half of the body from a butt and a kick of an opponent applied in some cases at a time of a game and an exercise of the karate, the taekwondo or the like, there is employed a body protector for the combat sports shown in FIG. 5. FIG. 5 shows a state at a time of installing the body protector to an athlete M (that is seen from a back portion in the drawing), and the body protector is provided with a protector main body 42 structured by comparting two back and front convex cloth covers 40 vertically and horizontally, and arranging a cushioning material 41 in an inner portion of the covers, and is installed such that the protector main body 42 is fitted to a whole so as to reach both sides of a back from a front surface of the upper half of the body corresponding to a chest portion and an abdominal portion via both armpits. Accordingly, the protector main body 42 is provided with a fastening band 43 around the back and is provided with a suspending band 44 between an upper portion of the main body 42 and a portion around the back, and these bands are structured detachably, whereby the protector main body 42 can be installed in a state of being fitted to the body of the individual athlete M.